Online directories, such as commercial business listings (e.g., yellow pages), search-engine based directories, and others, allow an online user to search for and identify desired entities (e.g., local businesses to patronize). Further, online reviews can be submitted by hired experts, consumers, or other parties where the reviewer may mention the entity and describe their experience or opinion with the entity (e.g., a restaurant or product review). Additionally, bloggers, reporters, or other editorial persons may submit online information, stories, etc. about an entity, where the name of the entity is mentioned. However, often an entity name, such as a business, may not have uniform identity between two or more directories, blogs, reviews, or stories. For example, where the directory may identify a library as the Depot Street Library Branch in Medina, an online blog may merely refer to it as the Medina Branch Library. Further, there may be another entity of a different type that has a similar but confusing name, such as the Library Street Depot (e.g., a bar).